


Jellybean's First Christmas

by SaryWinchester



Series: Fairytales and Dreams Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Family, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaryWinchester/pseuds/SaryWinchester
Summary: One-shot based on my Fairytales and Dreams Verse. The Winchester's head to Bobby's to spend Christmas together.





	Jellybean's First Christmas

Jellybean’s First Christmas

There was a week left till Christmas and Bobby had invited the Winchesters to spend it with him. Adrianna was two months old and it was perfect for them to celebrate her first Christmas along with her Grandpa.

“Are we’s there yet?” Tristan squirmed in his seat.

Sam turned in his seat and looked back at him, “Just a few more hours Peanut, we can’t drive fast in this snow. You want some M&M’s? There’s still some left, your Daddy hasn’t eaten them all yet.” He smiled.

“That’s because it is Daddy’s bag.” Dean spoke up. He grinned at his son through the rearview mirror. “You can have the rest champ.”

Tristan shook his head, “I’s no wants any right now.” He yawned.

“Take a nap baby, we had to get up early this morning.” Sam encouraged.

Tristan nodded, “Okie.” He looked out at the snowy scenery for a couple of minutes before finally closing his eyes.

Dean chuckled quietly once his son was asleep. Sam raised a brow at his brother, not understanding the reason for his outburst.

“Care to share with the class De?”

“Oh, that you used to do the same thing when you were Peanut’s age. Dad and I had to come up with ways to entertain ya’.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You hated being stuck in the car seat for long periods of time. Though it did suck being in the car for so long. Dad got us games and we made some up. I know you remember those.” Dean looked over briefly at Sam, a smile on his face.

He smiled back, “Yeah I remember. We could play I Spy with him later when he’s bored again.” He looked over at a sound asleep Adrianna. “Jellybean’s gonna want a bottle soon.”

“We just passed a sign that said there’s a diner comin’ up. We’ll stop there, they can heat up the bottle for us.”

“’Kay.” Sam settled against the window.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

“Granpa, Granpa!” Tristan ran into Bobby’s open arms.

“TJ! How’re ya’ kiddo?” Bobby hugged his grandson tightly.

“My bum hurts.” He pouted. “I’s no likes car seat.”

Bobby chuckled, “Now that sounds familiar.” He looked over at Sam and grinned.

Dean laughed, “Told ya’ Sammy.”

“Yeah yeah. Let’s get inside, it’s too cold for the kids to be out.” Sam unbuckled Adrianna’s car seat where she was asleep.

“I’ll get our duffels, but I’ll leave the other stuff in there.” Dean walked to the trunk.

The rest of them went inside where Impala greeted them. Bobby had to put his squirming grandson on the floor.

“Imp I’s missed you!” Tristan hugged his barking friend.

Sam winced and quickly looked down at his daughter. She stirred, but didn’t wake, “Inside voice Peanut.”

“Oops, sorry Daddy.” Tristan looked up at his father apologetically.

“It’s okay baby, but remember to keep your voice down. Your sister’s still sleeping.” Sam set the carrier down in front of him once he sat on the couch.

“How have you been Sam?” Bobby sat on his favorite recliner.

“I’m definitely better now. No more soreness and no more mother henning from Dean.” He chuckled. “He’s not watching over my every move.”

“Yeah, but some of the time that boy had a right to act that way.”

“I know.” He smiled at Bobby, then looked down at his daughter. “She’s gonna wake soon.”

“Did she get better at sleepin’ through the night?”

“Yeah, but she cries more than Tristan did when he was two months.”

“The first time was a lucky break, you can’t expect all your children to be the same.” Bobby smirked. “Dean is their other father after all.”

“Oh I have a feeling that Peanut and Jellybean are going to be complete opposites.” He looked at both of his children.

“Our lives won’t ever be boring that’s for sure.” Dean grinned as he placed their stuff down.

“I know. I bet she’ll inherit your cheeky grin.”

“Hey she has to get something from me. Tris has your puppy dog thing.” Dean mock glared.

“Shh Daddies, you gonna wake up Jewybean.” Tristan scolded his parents.

Bobby bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Sam and Dean looked at their son guiltily, but inside they wanted to laugh.

“We’re sorry Peanut.” Both of them apologized.

“Now be nice.” He sat down next to his sister’s carrier and watched her sleep.

“He’s good with her.” Bobby looked proud.

“Yeah even at home he likes to go to her nursery and watch her sleep.” Dean stood up. “I’m gonna go put our stuff away.”

“Leave Jellybean’s diaper bag down here.” Sam reminded.

“’Kay.” He picked up the duffels and went upstairs.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

Two days later Bobby was preparing breakfast for everybody. Dean had Adrianna in his arms. He noticed that Tristan looked like he was in brooding mode. He knew Sam had noticed too by the way he frowned.

“Hey champ what’s up?”

Tristan shrugged, “Nothin’…”

Dean shook his head, “That wasn’t a nothin’ shrug. C’mon Peanut tell us what’s wrong.”

The little boy looked down at his plate of scrambled eggs and ham, “Sandy Claws.”

Bobby looked confused as he sat down to eat, “Sandy Claws? Who the he…uh who’s that?”

Sam chuckled, “He means Santa Claus. We were watching The Nightmare Before Christmas the other night and now he likes to say Sandy Claws.”

“Oh okay. Well I learned somethin’ new today.”

“What about Santa?” Dean handed Adrianna to Sam and pulled Tristan onto his lap.

“He not know I here. We not get presents on Chwistmas.” He teared up. “He think we home.” A tear rolled down his cheek.

Dean wiped the stray tear, “Of course he’s going to know where you’re at baby. Santa knows everything. Don’t worry, you and Jellybean will get your presents.” He smiled reassuringly.

“Really, he knows?” Tristan looked up at his father with hope in his eyes.

“Yeah Tris, Santa has magical powers so he always knows where to leave the presents for all the nice children.” Sam confirmed. “But I did bring the sign we had put at home. The one that says ‘Santa Stop Here’. We can put it outside so he can see it.”

His eyes lit up and nodded eagerly, “Please.”

Sam laughed, “We’ll put it up later. Now finish your breakfast before it gets cold.”

Once breakfast was over Sam and Dean were on dish duty while Bobby was with the kids in the living room.

“Nice save earlier Sammy.” Dean hip-checked his brother.

He smiled, “You did good too. He shrugged, “I figured that he was gonna ask sooner or later. The sign was back-up.”

“That’s my geek. I loved Bobby’s face when he heard Sandy Claws and then he had to fix his question.” Dean chuckled.

“That was funny, I wish I had a camera at the time.”

“C’mon let’s finish these and then we can take Peanut outside so he can play in the snow.”

“’Kay. I’ll get the sign from my bag.”

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

“Hey Peanut you wanna go play outside for a bit?” Dean kneeled down next to his son and picked up one of the toy cars.

“Yeah! I’s wanna make a snowman.” He dropped his toys on the floor.

Dean chuckled and straightened up, “Let’s get you bundled up first, can’t have ya’ gettin’ sick before Christmas.” He held out his hand.

Tristan took the hand, but pouted, “I gonna look like a marshymallow.”

“You’re not gonna look like a marshmallow kiddo.”

“Here De.” Sam handed Dean their son’s warm clothes. “See Peanut here’s the sign for Santa.” He showed his son.

“Yay Sandy comin’ to Granpa house!” He cheered.

The guys got their son and themselves ready for the outside. Bobby was going to stay inside and spend time with his granddaughter. He also wanted to get Impala used to the baby. She always seemed to stay away from Adrianna.

“Let’s go marshmallow.” Dean opened the front door.

Tristan groaned, “Me no marshymallow.” He followed his father outside.

Sam turned to Bobby, “If she gets too fussy just call me inside.”

Bobby rocked his granddaughter, “I can handle her, you three just enjoy yourselves outside.”

He smiled, “Whatever you say Bobby.”

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

The small family enjoyed themselves out in the snow. As soon as all three were outside, Tristan made his parents put the Santa sign up. They also built a big snowman. Sam had to carry Tristan so he could decorate the snowman’s face.

While Dean was distracted Sam whispered into Tristan’s ear a plan to take Daddy De by surprise. The little boy giggled as Sam put him down. The pair made snowballs and threw them at an oblivious Dean.

“Hey!” He sputtered as he spun to face Sam and Tristan. “What was that for?”

Tristan hid behind his younger father and giggled. Sam laughed at Dean’s indignant face. He ruffled his son’s hair.

“I’m gonna get you guys.” Dean started making snowballs while the other two ran away.

“C’mon Peanut before Daddy gets us!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Dean gave chase and nailed them both.

Tristan brushed the snow from his side, “Daddy De got us!” He giggled and threw some more snow.

For the next hour they threw snow at each other. Sam taught Tristan how to make a snow angel while Dean laughed and called him a girl. All three of them had a great time and in the end Dean took a picture of Tristan standing by the snowman.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

“Daddy De I’s wanna put the star on the top.” Tristan lifted his arms so Dean could pick him up.

“Okay Peanut, but be careful not to drop it.” He lifted him so he could reach the top of the tree.

“’Kay.” He made sure the star stayed on the tree once he had it on.

“Lookin’ good guys.” Sam praised as he walked into the living room with a wide awake Adrianna.

“Thanks Sammy, how’re those cookies comin’?” Dean planted a kiss on Sam and Jellybean.

“They’re almost done. After they’ve cooled down we can decorate them.” He smiled and bounced his daughter a bit. “Right baby girl? You helped Daddy with the yummy cookies.” He cooed.

The baby girl smiled and gurgled as she looked at Sam. Tristan tickled her tummy when Dean stood closer to Sam. The baby let out a squeal at the tickles. The brothers smiled down at their children.

“What’s Bobby up to?” Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, “I don’t know, he said he had to go out to pick up some things. I also got dinner started.”

“Aww you make such a good housewife Sammy.” Dean grinned.

Sam glared at him, “Just because I gave birth to two kids and can cook better than you does not make me a housewife. I don’t even have the right equipment.” He huffed. “Just for that I’m not giving you the pie I’m also baking.” He walked over to the portable bassinet and layed the baby in it.

Dean’s eyes grew wide, “Aw c’mon baby you know I was just jokin’.”

Sam arched a brow, “Mhmm.”

Tristan giggled, “Daddy De’s in trouble.”

Dean poked his tummy, “That doesn’t help me Peanut. Give him your puppy pout.”

“Don’t use our son to get yourself out of trouble.”

“Well that didn’t work.” He muttered as he put Tristan down. He walked over to his little brother and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry baby boy.” He kissed the back of his neck.

Sam didn’t turn in his arms, but shivered a little, “You’re just saying that so I’ll give you pie.”

“Well yeah, but also cause I really mean it.” He turned Sam to face him.

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah.” Sam gave in and kissed him. “I’m gonna go check on the cookies. You two finish the tree.”

Dean kissed him back, “Go on, don’t burn the pie.” He looked down at his Jellybean. “Daddy makes a mean pumpkin pie, with whipped cream on top.”

Sam shook his head as he walked away, “You’re lucky that I love you.” He smiled once he was facing away from his big brother.

Later that night the whole family sat near the lit up tree. All the lights in the house were off, the tree gave off enough light in the living room. Dean was on the floor with Tristan, the little boy fascinated by the different colors of blinking lights and the many decorations that he had helped put up. Sam rocked the baby to sleep on the recliner while Bobby watched all of them happily from the couch. Earlier they all had had some hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. The night was peaceful compared to the banter from earlier.

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

“Daddies Daddies wake up! Santa was here!” Tristan eagerly jumped on the bed in between his sleeping fathers.

Sam groaned, but was the first to wake. He smiled at his jumpy son, “He was?” He tensed when he heard Adrianna begin to fuss.

“Uh huh, uh huh. We’s gots lot’s of presents.” He sat down on Dean’s chest and proceeded to wake him while Sam got up to pick up his sister from her cot. “Daddy De wake up!”

“I’m up, I’m up.” Dean wrapped his arms around him and sat up. “What time is it?” He yawned.

Sam joined them back on the bed with the baby. He looked at the clock, “It’s seven.”

“Seven? Seven.” He mock glared at his son. “You couldn’t have gotten up at I don’t know…Nine or later.” He began to tickle his son.

“No!” Tristan squealed and tried to squirm away from his father’s attack.

Sam chuckled, “Let him go De.”

“Fine.” Dean stopped torturing his son and gave him a hug. “Go wake up grandpa Peanut. Jump on him if you have to.” He placed Tristan on the floor.

“’Kay!” He ran out of the room.

Dean laughed and shook his head, “He looks like he’s hopped up on sugar. Bobby’s getting one hell of a wake up call.”

“He won’t care, he did the same when he was three.” Sam smiled as he bounced Adrianna on his lap. “Wait till Jellybean’s older, we’ll have two hyper kids. Right sweetie?” He cooed.

Dean took her from Sam, “Merry first Christmas sweetheart.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead. The baby smiled up at her daddy as he kept cooing at her.

Sam leaned over and kissed Dean, “Merry Christmas De.” His brother smiled and kissed him back.

“Ya’ idjits are gonna sit there lookin’ all googly eyed or are ya’ gonna join us downstairs for breakfast and presents? All in that order.” Bobby grinned as he walked away with his giggling grandson. He loved embarrassing his boys.

The guys got over their shock and did as Bobby said, after using the bathroom and changing Adrianna.

Downstairs Tristan was already on his chair while Bobby prepared breakfast. Sam helped Bobby after he prepared a bottle for his daughter. Dean fed her and talked to Tristan about what he thought Santa brought him.

“Presents, presents!” Tristan ran to the living room. Dean, Sam, and Bobby followed behind him.

“Help me hand out the presents first okay Peanut.” Sam kneeled down by the tree.

“Okay.” Sam would hand him the gifts and he would give them to the respective person.

“Okay kiddo open up your gifts.” Sam smiled.

The little boy didn’t hesitate and dug into his big pile. The adults refrained from opening their own gifts to watch Tristan open his. Sam took pictures to catch his son’s reactions from all the gifts.

“I gots Bumblebee!” Tristan held up his Transformers toy.

“Wow Santa must’ve known you really wanted him.” Dean grinned as he took the torn up wrapping paper.

He ripped open another gift, “It’s Imp!” He showed the stuffed puppy to the actual puppy. She sniffed the toy and barked.

Bobby smiled, “Santa thought it would be nice for you to have Imp with ya’ all the time.”

After opening his own gifts Tristan helped his sister open up hers. The baby girl’s eyes lit up and squealed at the toys that made noise and lit up. Dean took pictures while Sam held her.

Once the kids were finished the adults opened their gifts. Sam and Dean had gotten Bobby a book on lores that he had really wanted. Bobby in turn got them gift cards to their favorite stores. Sam got Dean a watch he wanted and Dean got Sam a white gold bracelet he had seen in a store. They also had gotten each other more private gifts, but that was for later.

“Bumblebee is not better than the Impala.” Dean glared at his son.

“Yeah huh! Bumblebee can turns into a car and fight.” Tristan glared back at his father.

“So what if he can turn into a car. My baby is way faster than that car. Mine’s better lookin’ too. Who the heck wants a yellow car?”

“Bumblebee is cooler, he can talk. Yours can’t.” Tristan crossed his arms and looked smug.

Dean and Tristan kept arguing their sides on which was the better car. Bobby had laughed at the debate and went to start reading his new book. Sam and Adrianna were being entertained by the two on the floor.

“Your daddy and brother are so silly. They’re fighting about cars, can you believe that?” He baby talked to his daughter.

The baby giggled at the tummy tickles her daddy gave her. Sam smiled down at her then picked up the camera and took a picture of his husband and son. Both had their arms crossed and were glaring at one another. Sam laughed at the picture, they looked so much alike and just as stubborn when they picked a side.

“Let’s make some hot chocolate Jellybean while these two finish their heated debate.” Sam smiled and went to the kitchen with his little girl. “I wouldn’t change them for anything. Car discussions or not.”

The End


End file.
